


Стадия принятия

by Girl_with_Violets



Category: Israeli RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Breathplay, Coming Out, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't copy to another site, Double Anal Penetration, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_with_Violets/pseuds/Girl_with_Violets
Summary: Заходят в бар флегматичный интеллигент, нервный гопник и шальная императрица. Кого-то из них сегодня точно полюбят.Или:Стадия отрицания длиной в тринадцать лет.





	Стадия принятия

**Author's Note:**

> Мне очень стыдно, хотя нет, не стыдно.
> 
> Огромное спасибо моему золотку innerforest за вычитку и поддержку.

— Они мне чем-то не нравятся, — говорит Дани вместо приветствия. 

Дверь за его спиной встаёт на место с лёгким щелчком, отсекая приятную прохладу студии от густой уличной духоты. Хочется сползти по стене под ближайшим кондиционером, обмахиваясь папкой с бумагами, вытянуть ноги в проход и посидеть так. Но здравый смысл — остаток его, не расплавленный жарой — подсказывает, что этого делать не стоит, чтобы всякий входящий не норовил припечатать его открывающейся внутрь дверью.

— Они?

Иври окидывает его с ног до головы коротким взглядом, который можно было бы посчитать безразличным; впрочем, они знакомы достаточно давно, и оттого Дани ясно видит в его непроницаемом лице понемногу добродушного участия и беспокойства. Иври не всё равно, и это Дани знает тоже. Иначе бы не пришёл.

Они плетутся в общую зону — небольшую круглую площадку в глубине студии. Ведущий туда узкий коридор придаёт пространству форму, неуловимо схожую с бусиной на длинной цепочке... Или со сперматозоидом.

Кажется, мозги Дани совершенно спеклись от жары, раз выдают столь странные ассоциации. Он злится на погоду, на себя, на обстоятельства, из-за которых пришлось тащиться сюда; в первое мгновение хочется выпустить пар, что-нибудь ударив, и Дани едва удерживается, чтобы не впечатать папку с бумагами в грудь Иври. Но самообладание берёт вверх, и папка кочует из рук в руки спокойно и даже как-то лениво.

— Твой «Хеликон», — поясняет Дани, плюхаясь на низкий диван без ножек, похожий на плод запретной любви бархатной оттоманки и кресла-мешка. — Они хотят переманить меня к себе.

— И тебя не устраивают условия? — переспрашивает Иври, листая извлечённый из папки проект контракта. — Ты всегда можешь отказаться, не думаю, что они станут создавать для тебя какие-то проблемы. Хотя, на первый взгляд, ничего подозрительного, я и сам подписывал похожие бумаги...

— Условия как раз хорошие, — отвечает Дани, ёрзая задом по дивану. Джинсы и футболка неприятно липнут к коже, и очень хочется раздеться, чтобы остыть. — Даже слишком хорошие условия. Они предлагают мне двойное роялти против того, что я имею со своего лейбла. К чему это, скажи?

Внутренний голос подсказывает, что «Хеликон» хочет перекупить Дани, и перекупить бесстыже — именно бесстыдство было написано на лице менеджера, с которым Дани имел приватный разговор примерно полтора часа назад.

— Они хотят тебя переманить, — озвучивает его догадку Иври. — Чтобы потом продавать с выгодой для них и тебя.

— При всём уважении, звучит некрасиво, — морщится Дани. — Как будто я...

— Вещь? — невозмутимо подсказывает Иври.

— Блядь, — из вредности отвечает Дани.

— Да ты оптимист, — Иври качает головой, едва заметно выпятив нижнюю губу. — Я бы скорее сравнил тебя с дорогим футболистом, за которым охотятся разные клубы. А то может показаться, что ты всех, кто пишется на «Хеликоне», считаешь блядями. Марину, Геффена... Меня. Райхеля... 

Вот уж кто блядь не из последних, с неожиданной злостью хочет сказать Дани. Слова уже рвутся с языка, и он сглатывает их с трудом. В конце концов, Иври до сих пор тепло общается с Райхелем... Вроде бы. А вот Иври обижать не хочется. 

— Или, — продолжает, не меняя совершенно безразличного тона, тот, — ты хочешь обидеть уважаемый лейбл — и под крышей её же студии. Как у тебя только...

Его обрывает короткий шорох открывшейся двери, вслед за которым в студию просачиваются слабые отголоски уличного шума. В коридоре слышны звуки шагов — двое, похоже. Первым проходит и тут же скрывается за дверью в одну из комнат для записи незнакомый бородатый парень, звукотехник, должно быть. И Дани уже готов повернуться обратно к Иври, но застывает на середине движения: следом за звукарём входит — нет, вплывает, с самым непристойным видом виляя бёдрами, да всем телом, — Райхель собственной персоной. Словно треклятый джинн, который появляется, если окликнуть его по имени. Дани скрипит зубами и вежливо, как он надеется, кивает. Он не Иври, он не станет подскакивать, чтобы поздороваться.

Возможно, Райхель именно поэтому его не замечает. Да он в принципе едва смотрит по сторонам, буквально уткнувшись носом в экран смартфона.

Дани хочет, очень и очень хочет, чтобы Райхель скорее скрылся в комнате. А тот, как назло, зависает снаружи, буквально в двух шагах, и строчит-строчит-строчит что-то в телефоне.

Дани снова скрипит зубами и демонстративно отворачивается к Иври, но ничего не может сделать с боковым зрением. Райхель маячит. Райхель торчит там, притопывая ногой, и в ответ на это движение колышется тонкая ткань его штанов, которые честнее было бы назвать юбкой. Райхель поправляет воротник тонкой майки, сползший на одно плечо.

Нет, Дани не косится. 

Или, по крайней мере, очень старается не коситься. 

Потому что майка у Райхеля сама по себе чертовски неприличная, растянутая и заношенная, а теперь её ещё и украшают пятна пота, из-за которых ставшая полупрозрачной ткань кошмарно липнет к груди и бокам. Как будто у Райхеля нет денег на новую — шутка месяца, чёрт побери, или даже десятилетия.

Или, может, ему просто нравится так выставляться, с растущим раздражением думает Дани. Ужас. Наверное, даже евнухи в гаремах когда-то одевались приличнее...

Он невольно опускает взгляд ниже, к штанам, которые, чёрт бы их побрал, тоже тонкие и тоже липнут... И без прикрас демонстрируют, что уж кем-кем, а евнухом Райхеля нельзя назвать даже с огромной натяжкой. И что он, кажется, по такой жаре не носит белья.

Дани с силой заставляет себя отвести взгляд. Делает медленный ровный вдох. Кладёт ногу на ногу. Иври без слов возвращает ему папку, которую Дани с благодарным вздохом кладёт на бёдра.

Не хватало ещё выставить напоказ собственную неуместную реакцию, которую за долгие годы Дани так искусно научился скрывать.

Райхель — это какое-то наваждение. Бесящее, назойливое, сперва косматое, а теперь гладкое, как бильярдный шар, звучащее из всего, что может звучать — но наваждение. Когда он стал таким — стал из никому не известного сессионника, неопрятного чучела на подпевке у Иври — Дани не смог бы вспомнить и сам. Ему кажется время от времени, что Райхель всегда, всю жизнь мелькал где-то рядом, а Дани всю жизнь его хотел; он ненавидит себя за это, ведь в нём нет ни капли ущербности, которая толкает влюбляться в мужиков, он же не Иври... Ненавидит, но не в силах что-либо поменять. Его тянет к Райхелю до абсурдного сильно, и поэтому Райхель бесит до зубовного скрежета.

И поэтому Дани старается избегать его всеми возможными способами. И это даже удаётся, даже в такой маленькой и тесной сфере, как израильская эстрада — возможно, больше чудом, чем посредством грамотного планирования. Лишь изредка они пересекаются на мероприятиях, когда случайно, а когда намеренно: это ведь так смешно, по мнению некоторых — свести на одной территории ультраправого с ультралевым, задать каверзный вопрос и наслаждаться зрелищем. Правда, Райхель, скользкая гадина, ловко переводит внимание на собственный табор, отчего шансы сцепиться с ним тают. Дани презирает его за эти сцены, но в то же время признателен: бороться со стояком во время политического диспута не хотелось бы никому. 

В целом — да. Тактика избегания пусть не всегда, но работает. 

Райхель, не отрывая взгляда от телефона, заходится долгим сухим смехом, похожим скорее на кашель. Его плечи трясутся, горловина футболки съезжает вновь, открывая ключицу. Кожа на ней, наверное, тонкая и очень нежная. 

Дани сглатывает. 

Райхель, задумавшись, цепляет футболку на животе, тянет вправо-вверх, будто решил снять — это уже форменное безобразие, и Дани шумно выдыхает носом. Полуголый Райхель фигурой напоминает морского конька, и это не то зрелище, которое пристало бы лицезреть в студии звукозаписи самого крупного израильского лейбла... И нет, Дани точно не гуглил фотографии полуголого Райхеля. Они сами выскочили на экран в ворохе прочих светских сплетен.

Иври коротко, будто предупреждая, качает головой: должно быть, думает, что Дани может выкинуть что-то предосудительное. Конечно же, Дани не станет этого делать, не хватало ещё извиняться пять лет спустя.

Иври знает о пагубной страсти Дани — и знает только он. Дани и ему не рассказал бы — вот только однажды вечером несколько лет назад выложил всё подчистую, напившись до того состояния, когда ноги уже не держат, но язык ещё способен доступно изъясняться. Выложил и то, что думает о Райхеле, и то, какие фантазии хотел бы осуществить, оставшись с ним наедине. Тогда у него снесло тормоза, и он даже не на шутку возбудился от собственных слов... А дальше из этого вечера он помнил только отрывки: вот Иври успокаивающе гладит его по плечу, вот тянет вверх футболку и берётся за пояс джинсов; вот протягивает руку помощи и неспешно, прочувствованно дрочит Дани член; вот опускается на колени и сосёт так, что едва удаётся не орать от восторга.

Наутро, конечно, накрыло стыдом — но только Дани. Иври говорил что-то о взаимовыручке и братстве, о том, что только мужик лучше всего знает, как сделать хорошо другому мужику. Дани тогда честил его пидорасом, ничего не смыслящим в ебле: приличный отсос могла устроить любая из девиц, с которыми Дани спал. Хотя после, положа руку на сердце, он нехотя признал, что любую из них Иври мог бы играючи заткнуть за пояс. Воистину, ртом он умел не только красиво петь.

И вскоре Иври стал постоянным утешителем после внезапных раздражающих встреч с Райхелем; он, казалось, в любой момент был готов подставить плечо, жилетку, рот... зад или член, в конце концов.

От минетов к ебле они перешли как-то спонтанно. Иври подставился первым, после вечеринки, на которую были приглашены они все и куда Райхель умудрился явиться в юбке, скроенной из холщового мешка, и с похабно блестящим кольцом в носу. Это зрелище подкосило Дани настолько, что он даже не сообразил возмутиться, когда Иври увёз его к себе, швырнул на кровать и оседлал. Дани кончил тогда позорно быстро, закрыв глаза и представив вместо Иври другой смутный образ, такой же долговязый, но с метущими по плечам косицами и пошлым пирсингом. Иври — умный человек, гораздо умнее трёх четвертей чёртовой эстрады — сразу понял, что к чему, и в следующие разы уже подставлялся раком.

И пускай его отсосам не было равных, в жопу он тоже ебался отменно.

...И ебал тоже. Дани узнал это, когда Иври, решивший, видимо, что злость Дани пройдёт вместе с недотрахом, поставил его на четвереньки и хорошенько отжарил — так, что синяки от пальцев у Дани на бёдрах не сходили неделю.

Дани знает, с первого раза осознал, что нет более отдающего ненормальностью занятия, чем давать другому мужику. Но с Иври не считается: Дани не влюблён в него, они не целуются и даже не ебутся лицом к лицу, они просто снимают напряжение. Это чистая физиология и ничего более.

А ещё Дани всегда торопится, когда ложится под Иври, быстрее насаживается на член и не хочет тратить время на подготовку — так, чтобы было неприятно. Хотя бы немного и хотя бы поначалу. Потому что — Дани знает твёрдо — неприятные ощущения напоминают, что он занят чем-то неправильным. Пока он испытывает хоть каплю дискомфорта, он остаётся нормальным.

И... чистая физиология. И хорошая дружба.

Спустя пару мучительно долгих минут Райхель всё же скрывается в комнате для записи, напоследок порнушно вильнув жопой, Дани наконец отмирает и выдыхает. Даже на его собственный слух слишком громко и даже как-то жалобно.

— Всё хорошо? — зачем-то уточняет Иври — тихо, одними губами.

Дани резко мотает головой, бросив взгляд на приоткрытую дверь, за которой скрылся Райхель. Конечно же, блядь, хорошо — так хорошо, что ему снова жарко и душно, как на улице, волосы липнут к взмокшему лбу, сердце стучит неровно, а хер стоит так, что того и гляди порвёт штаны вместе с трусами.

Он думал, что преодолел тот возраст, в котором реагируют стояком на любую мало-мальски симпатичную задницу, мелькнувшую перед глазами — и миновал уже лет двадцать как. Чёрт бы побрал и Райхеля, и его юбки.

— Ты пялишься, — добавляет Иври, кивая на дверь.

— Было бы на что там пялиться, — цедит Дани, вытирая лоб тыльной стороной ладони. — Ходит как будто беременный…

Иври качает головой, но приподнимает уголки рта в лёгком подобии улыбки.

— Не отвлекайся, — просит он. — Давай вернёмся к твоему контракту?

Дани рассеянно кивает и снова прикипает взглядом к двери. Оттуда доносятся голоса — не столь громко, что можно было бы разобрать слова, но голос Райхеля с этими его протяжными высокими нотами и кашляющим смехом различим даже слишком хорошо. Райхелю там явно весело: он что-то говорит, разражается долгим «кх-кх-кх», слушает ответ, говорит снова… Тянет: «А-а-ай, переста-а-ань», — таким тоном, будто собеседник не спрашивает что-то, а как минимум хватает его за задницу.

— Дани! — громким шёпотом зовёт Иври, возвращая его к реальности. — Ты меня сейчас слушал?

Дани дёргается, переводит взгляд на него; порывается вновь покоситься на дверь. Оттуда слышится восторженное долгое «У-у-у!», и Дани бессильно ёрзает по дивану. В штанах становится ещё теснее, хотя казалось, что это уже невозможно.

— Ебутся они там, что ли, — раздражённо бросает он, вытирая мокрые ладони о джинсы.

Иври вздыхает и смотрит с бесконечной тоской.

— Я уже жалею, что позвал тебя сюда, а не к себе, — вздыхает он.

— Можем уехать, — отрывисто выдыхает Дани. Хотя они оба прекрасно знают, что сегодня ни о каких контрактах Дани думать не сможет, и даже если Иври увезёт его куда-нибудь в Монтевидео, тень Райхеля так и будет маячить у Дани за спиной и не давать покоя.

А ещё они оба знают единственно средство, которое помогает избавиться от этой проблемы.

Иври поднимается первым; Дани, впрочем, и рта открыть не успевает — полсекунды спустя его вздёргивают на ноги, схватив за локоть, волокут по коридору и заталкивают в какую-то каморку. Щелчка выключателя не слышно, но над головой загорается свет — чёрт бы побрал современные «умные» системы с датчиками движения. Но возмутиться Дани тоже не успевает: Иври без слов толкает его к стене и грубовато давит ладонью на загривок, понуждая вжаться в неё щекой и плечами. Так — хорошо, так — правильно, и Дани дрожащее выдыхает, отставляя зад. Может быть, Иври хоть сейчас не будет его жалеть, не будет медлить, как у них обычно бывает, а вставит ему без подготовки, с одной только резинкой, чтобы жгло и тянуло, чтобы отвлекало от мыслей о…

Нет, чёрт возьми, почему-то прямо сейчас невозможно отвлечься от мыслей о Райхеле: проклятое воображение уже рисует, что это он прижимается сзади, дёргает ремень из шлёвок и тянет вниз язычок молнии, суёт ладонь Дани в трусы и сжимает член. От этой неуместной фантазии всё тело прошибает дрожью, и Дани против собственной воли стонет, зло и бессильно. За это Райхель… нет, Иври, конечно же, наотмашь бьёт его второй ладонью по заднице, и даже через джинсы это ощутимо и чувствительно; Дани только подставляется сильнее.

— Давай уже, — шипит он, но Иври почему-то медлит и не думает ни спускать джинсы Дани ниже, ни расстёгивать собственные.

— С ума сошёл, — таким же сердитым шёпотом отвечает он; его дыхание почти обжигает ухо. — Я же тебя порву, идиот!

Может быть, Дани это и надо. Вдруг это поможет унять его нездоровые стремления…

Иври притирается сзади, прямо через одежду, и надрачивает член Дани короткими движениями. Дани рвано дышит и кусает губы, чтобы ненароком не застонать. Он пока ещё держится вертикально, но знает, что это ненадолго: в животе собирается жар, по коже бегут мурашки, поджимаются пальцы на ногах. Иври обхватывает ладонью его шею, не сжимает — просто держит, но уже это так восхитительно приятно, что нужно ещё немного, совсем немного…

Сбоку хлопает дверь.

Они разворачиваются на звук синхронно. Правда, ещё до этого Дани краем глаза замечает фигуру вошедшего — и узнаёт, отчего его пробирает одновременно дрожью, злостью и новой волной возбуждения.

Райхель смотрит на них, комично округлив глаза и подняв брови, и даже не думает ретироваться; хорошо хоть дверь за собой закрыл, извращенец.

— Я бы на твоём месте извинился, — звучит над ухом почти ровный голос Иври.

— Извините, — послушно отвечает Райхель. Раскаянием или стыдом в его голосе даже не пахнет. — Я, кажется, вас прервал?

— Можешь и сам догадаться, — усмехается — усмехается, блядь! — Иври. Дани возмущённо дёргается и шипит, но его крепко держат за горло и за член, и невозможно даже лишний раз двинуться.

Он даже представить себе не может более унизительного положения, в котором мог бы оказаться на глазах у объекта своей нездоровой привязанности. И нет, нет, нет, его это совсем не возбуждает, просто Иври машинально наглаживает ему хер, и нужно держаться, чтобы не застонать и не опозориться вконец…

— Тебе нужно носить пояс с монетками, такой, знаешь, как у танцовщиц, — весёлым тоном продолжает Иври. — Чтоб звенел при ходьбе и не заставал никого в неловкой ситуации.

— Потому что ты ходишь как девка, — не выдержав, выплёвывает Дани.

Райхель окидывает его долгим взглядом, который нельзя назвать иначе как похабным, а затем делает шаг вперёд и, сунув руки в карманы, тянет ткань своей юбки в стороны. Он ни словом не отмечает, что Дани усомнился в его мужественности, но Дани всё равно почти смущённо сглатывает: _такую_ мужественность не задеть парой обидных слов.

— Я не уверен, что это неловкая ситуация, — вдруг сообщает Райхель самым невинным тоном и делает ещё шаг. — Иначе вы бы меня уже выгнали.

— А сам, без подсказки, ты не свалишь, да? — возмущённо перебивает Дани. Он всем телом ощущает исходящий от Райхеля жар, и от этого дыхание перехватывает даже сильнее, чем от ладони на горле.

— Больше похоже, что вы ждали меня специально, — не обратив на него внимания, добавляет Райхель. Он смотрит теперь не на Дани, а поверх его головы — на Иври.

— Я — нет, — Иври вжимает Дани в себя и невесомо кладёт подбородок ему на плечо, — а он, думаю, ждал.

Дани давится воздухом от возмущения, но не находит сил ответить — Иври поглаживает его большим пальцем под челюстью, там, где заполошно бьётся пульс. Гладит так ласково, так невинно, будто не сам только что, сука такая, выдал самый большой и постыдный секрет Дани.

— Надо же, — тянет Райхель, подходя ещё на шаг. Улыбка у него совершенно похабная и не обещает ничего хорошего. — Ты же не хочешь сказать, что тот стояк десять минут назад тоже был в мою честь?

Иври фыркает, и Дани испытывает желание возмущённо оскалиться; но рука на его члене ощутимо сжимается, и оскал превращается в жалкий скулёж.

— Я удивлён, что это первый его стояк, который ты заметил.

Теперь фыркает уже Райхель; он вдруг оказывается так близко, что Дани с пугающей ясностью может разглядеть его до последней чёрточки: и растянутую горловину футболки со срезанным явно вручную воротом, и пробивающуюся на не по-мужски мягком подбородке щетину, и белёсые кончики ресниц. И вроде бы Райхель не настолько выше, чем Дани, но каким-то образом умудряется практически нависать — и смотрит совершенно непристойно, будто ощупывает.

Дани судорожно вдыхает.

— И давно это? — спрашивает Райхель.

— Я не считал точно, — уклончиво отвечает Иври. — Десять лет или больше.

Тринадцать, мысленно поправляет его Дани. Тринадцать чёртовых лет его клинит на Райхеле; не помогают ни психотерапия, ни алкоголь, ни ебля с Иври.

А Райхель вдруг гладит его по щеке, и прикосновение жжётся, как полноценная пощёчина.

— А почему я узнаю об этом последним? — интересуется он, подняв взгляд на Иври.

— Потому что это не твоё дело, — хрипит Дани в ответ, пытаясь мотнуть головой и уйти от касания. Оно слишком нежное — Райхель как будто девчонку гладит. Лучше бы в самом деле ударил в ответ на такие новости. Дани кипит от злости и от невозможности кончить уже наконец. К лицу приливает жар.

— Это почему же? — Райхель ведёт рукой ниже, накрывает пальцы Иври; тот за спиной у Дани шумно вздыхает и — да чтоб его! — хмыкает с очевидным удовольствием.

— Потому что ты для него слишком нежный, — подсказывает он — за столько лет прекрасно выучил все реакции Дани. — Если будешь и дальше так его гладить или там попробуешь поцеловать, он тебя укусит.

— Это я — нежный? — Райхель вдруг вновь сухо смеётся, и плечи Иври, к которым прижимается спиной Дани, трясутся в такт.

— Нет, знаешь, он в чём-то прав. С твоими, кхм, габаритами не быть нежным просто травмоопасно, — веселясь, продолжает Иври, поглаживая Дани уже совершенно машинально и оттого почти неощутимо. Дани сердито ёрзает, и его наполняет обида: его наглым образом забыли, бросили и говорят теперь о чём-то своём. Как будто Дани и нет рядом. 

— Так ты что, получается, его порешь? — полным неприкрытого любопытства и восхищения голосом шепчет Райхель.

— О, нет, что ты, — безмятежно выдыхает Иври. — Я его скорее _деру_. Как он любит. А Дани любит пожёстче… Смотри сам.

Мгновение спустя ладонь на горле Дани сжимается. Кислород в лёгких мгновенно выгорает, кровь во всём теле вскипает и перед глазами белеет; Дани хрипит и вздрагивает всем телом. В последнюю секунду Иври придерживает его за бедро и разжимает руку, и Дани хватает воздух ртом — так много воздуха, что в голове начинает звенеть ещё сильнее, сердце бьётся быстро и неровно, а член под рукой Иври дёргается…

Только когда в голове проясняется, он понимает, что руки Иври держат его за шею и бедро; на члене… на члене рука Райхеля, а вторая — под майкой, на судорожно вздымающейся груди.

В эту секунду Дани готов кончить от самого осознания, что Райхель его трогает. Райхель, у которого сбилось дыхание, а глаза потемнели против обычного и блестят.

— Ты всё ещё хочешь, чтоб я ушёл? — спрашивает он, наклонившись к лицу Дани.

— С-с-сука, — цедит тот вместо ответа и затем дёргается и скулит, когда Райхель сжимает и перекатывает пальцами его сосок. Ровно так сильно, чтобы боль не перекрывала удовольствие — будто наверняка знает, как надо.

— Я могу выйти, — предлагает он совершенно обыденным тоном. — И тогда мы все трое забудем о случившемся. А могу остаться и сделать то, что ты никогда не забудешь…

— Что, лучший способ избавиться от искушения — поддаться ему? — фыркает сзади Иври. Его руки чуть заметно дрожат, и он явно непроизвольно притирается к Дани стояком. — Это клише, знаешь?

— Нет, — мягким голосом отвечает Райхель. Давит ладонью на член Дани, второй рукой снова сжимает сосок — и отпускает, заставляя балансировать на самой грани оргазма и шипеть от бессилия. — Лучший способ избавиться от искушения — насытиться им. Так, чтобы из ушей полезло. Так, чтобы и думать о нём не хотелось…

Дани судорожно сглатывает, дрожа от испуга и предвкушения.

— Я вызову такси, — мгновение спустя сообщает Иври.

***

Дани думает, что не переживёт поездку. Нет, даже так: он уверен, что сдохнет от передоза сперматозоидов в крови раньше, чем такси остановится у нужного дома. 

Снова жарко — сильнее, чем раньше, словно проклятая вечерняя духота вся сконцентрировалась здесь, в одном-единственном салоне авто. На заднем сиденье слишком тесно для троих человек, пусть бы и нормальной комплекции, и Дани, сидя посередине, ощущает себя зажатым в тисках. Слева неуловимо хозяйским движением льнёт Иври, закинув руку ему за плечи и кончиками пальцев касаясь шеи Райхеля. Тот похабно липнет справа, и его ладонь в совершенно непристойном жесте лежит у Дани на коленке. Время от времени она скользит — будто бы незаметно — выше по бедру, почти до самого паха, но Иври предупреждающе цокает языком, и Райхель останавливается. Возвращается на исходную.

Дани не знает, чего хочет больше — умереть, кончить или чтоб многострадальная папка перестала выскальзывать из мокрых от пота ладоней.

А эти двое... беседуют, как ни в чём не бывало, перекидываются репликами прямо через Дани. Преступно близко шепчут ему в оба уха, но смысл их слов ускользает, как бы сильно Дани ни старался вслушаться.

Как будто он пьян или накурен. Или и то и другое. И стояк такой крепкий, будто Дани по пьяной накурке присыпал хер кокаином...

Что за ересь лезет в голову?

Райхель, словно учуяв, что Дани «плывёт», забирает у Иври контракт и нарочито громко, привлекая внимание, шуршит страницами. Неторопливо раскладывает их по натянутому подолу юбки, мимоходом наглаживая и сжимая колено Дани. Пробегает глазами по строчкам. Издаёт негромкий, но протяжный одобрительный звук... Правда, с таким бы звуком хер в жопу принимать, а не разглядывать чужие бумаги.

— Ты это видел? — невиннейшим тоном интересуется Райхель, тыкая пальцем в одну из строчек. Дани более чем уверен, что выбрана она наугад.

Иври прижимается теснее, будто чтобы вглядеться; сжимает ладонью второе колено Дани, будто бы для опоры.

Дани стискивает зубы, чтоб не застонать.

— Может, вы у меня спросите, что... — начинает он.

— Нет, так не получится, — перебивает Иври, и рука смещается с шеи Дани на затылок.

— Но ты же говорил...

— Нет, — уверенно припечатывает Райхель. — Если у нас с тобой было не так, это не значит, что тут тоже не выйдет. В конце концов, времена меняются. Если хорошо растянуть... — Он неаккуратно собирает бумаги в стопку и пытается протолкнуть в папку, которую напряжённо сжимает Дани. — Если хорошо растянуть сроки, то в накладе не останутся ни он, ни лейбл.

— А с каких это пор ты сделался экспертом... — сипит Дани — натурально сипит, потому что Иври сжимает его левое колено и тянет на себя, и Райхель проделывает то же самое с правым, и в секунду Дани ощущает, что ему бесстыдно раздвигают ноги, и все прочие мысли мгновенно теряются. — С каких это...

— Ну, я думаю, — вновь перебивает Иври, и Дани наконец собирается с силами:

— Да дайте вы мне уже кончить наконец!

Вопль выходит такой, что даже водитель, флегматичный и подчёркнуто не отводящий взгляда от дороги, странно смотрит в зеркало заднего вида. Отлично, думает Дани. К завтрашнему утру об этой поездке будет знать каждая собака от Хайфы до Эйлата.

Он делает глубокий вдох и старательно смотрит вперёд, на дорогу. Которую он, впрочем, смог бы показать с закрытыми глазами и без навигатора — уже выучил все возможные подъезды к дому Иври.

Виноват в этом только Райхель. Это его песни звучат на каждой радиостанции, его порнушная физиономия глядит, кажется, с половины городских баннеров и с каждой афиши... Это из-за него Дани нервничает чаще обычного, бесится и страдает вечным стояком; из-за Райхеля он едва ли не через каждые два или три дня оказывается дома у Иври. На — или чаще под Иври. Хер в заднице иногда здорово помогает прочистить мозги, жаль только, что ненадолго.

— Ш-ш, — шепчут ему в уши два голоса, сливаясь в один. Две руки синхронно поглаживают его безвольно дрожащие коленки. Два одинаково жадных взгляда — Дани не видит их, но ощущает буквально всем собой — прожигают насквозь, до чувствительного нежного нутра.

Давайте, думает Дани. Разложите меня прямо в такси. Ниже ведь падать уже некуда? Остановимся на следующем светофоре и покажем всем прохожим, как сильно Дани Нив любит, когда его дерут в жопу.

Он, кажется, почти согласен даже на такое...

Когда такси останавливается у дома Иври, Дани не сразу соображает, что нужно выходить, и Райхель вытаскивает его на улицу за грудки. Совершенно никого не стесняясь, придаёт направления шлепком по жопе, а затем цепляет Дани за шлёвку джинсов и тянет — нет, дёргает — к себе... Кажется, водитель, ещё не успев отъехать, это хорошо видит.

Кажется, Дани на это насрать.

Едва оказавшись в доме, он выворачивается из цепких объятий и первым торопится в ванную. Пальцы, когда он расстёгивает пояс штанов, мелко подрагивают и не слушаются. Дани горит, как будто в простуду, и взмок уже насквозь. Ему срочно нужно под душ.

У Иври роскошная, претенциозная даже, как в европейских гостиницах, душевая кабина. С пластиковыми дверцами, смыкающимися на щелчок, и размеров таких, что...

Таких, что...

Только включив приятно прохладную воду и подставив под неё лицо, Дани понимает, что в эту кабину легко разойдутся два, а то и целых три человека.

Почему-то прежде ни ему, ни Иври не приходила в голову ебля в душевой, это ведь, блядь, бывает только в дешёвой порнухе, но теперь при одной мысли сердце снова ускоряется, а успокоившийся было хер встаёт. И Дани сейчас один, он может наконец коротко вздрочнуть...

Он едва успевает обхватить член рукой и блаженно выдохнуть, как снова слышит, как кто-то невыносимо громко, будто стоя совсем рядом, цокает языком.

Да что же вам надо, бляди, раздражённо думает Дани и досадливо стонет вслух, отодвигая дверцу. За ней обнаруживается Райхель; он просто стоит и смотрит этим своим порнографическим взглядом, от которого Дани разбирает злость. Этот ублюдок и так уже много лет решает, когда у Дани случится непреднамеренный стояк — но кто, блядь, дал ему право решать, когда можно кончать?

Но «этот ублюдок», едва поймав взгляд Дани, вдруг приходит в движение; он стягивает через голову майку, кошмарно вильнув всем собой, а затем спускает с бёдер юбку — и у Дани перехватывает дыхание. Потому что да, в такую жару Райхель в самом деле не носит белья, и да, хер у него, вставший даже всего наполовину, уже выглядит пиздец каким большим, а в полной боевой готовности, наверное, просто чудовищно огромен.

Дани абсурдно думает, что и этого Райхель понахватался у своих эфиопов. Потом думает — уже совершенно ясно и рационально — что сегодня этот здоровенный хер окажется в его заднице; что будет неприятно или, может быть, даже больно — и от этой мысли Дани буквально скручивает и пошатывает. В голове мутится от смеси страха и предвкушения, и он только оттого не приваливается к стене, что Райхель шагает в кабинку, подхватывает его и прижимает грудью к груди.

Попробуешь поцеловать — укушу, думает Дани, ощущая, что Райхель возит ладонями по его бокам снова слишком нежно и медленно. Райхель, к его чести, и не пытается. Только рассматривает с самодовольным видом, глядя сверху вниз — как у него это выходит, когда он выше Дани всего на каких-то полголовы, сказать невозможно.

Только сейчас Дани в полной мере осознаёт: он, полностью голый, прижимается к такому же голому предмету своего многолетнего наваждения, елозит хуём по его бедру — и совершенно не представляет, что дальше.

Это даже пугает.

Почему Райхель ничего не делает, Дани понимает, только когда дверцы душа разъезжаются и смыкаются снова, а ему на плечи ложится вторая пара рук. Всё верно, они просто ждали хозяина дома, без которого невежливо начинать... что угодно; этикет в особо извращённой форме.

На мгновение Дани кажется, что он снова в подсобке на студии, с Иври за спиной и Райхелем спереди — или в порнопародии на подсобку, в которой все голые и мокрые, а сверху льётся вода... впрочем, воду как раз кто-то рачительно выключил, Дани не заметил, когда именно. Он осознаёт всё смутно и как-то отстранённо: вот Райхель убирает с его лба намокшие пряди волос, вот Иври проводит костяшками пальцев по его позвоночнику, несильно, но ощутимо надавливая... вот их ладони бессистемно щупают, гладят, тискают его плечи-руки-бока-бёдра... Дани может лишь судорожно хватать ртом воздух и давить стоны...

Давиться стонами.

Он опускает глаза и прикипает взглядом к члену Райхеля, прижатому к его животу. Он в самом деле длинный, ровный, с крупной тёмной головкой, от которой сложно отвести взгляд. Дани, не помня себя, поднимает руку и обхватывает его — удивительно даже, что пальцы легко удаётся сомкнуть кольцом. Проводит коротко вниз и снова вверх, трёт большим пальцем уздечку — и Райхель ахает, и стонет мягко и не по-мужски высоко, и подаётся вперёд, цепляясь рукой за плечо Дани, и сжимает так крепко, что Дани пошатнулся бы, не держи его сзади Иври.

Иллюзия власти над Райхелем, контроля над ситуацией ударяет в голову сильнее даже, чем раньше — ладонь на горле.

Он дуреет настолько, что хватает Райхеля за плечо в ответ — и снова наглаживает его хер, обхватывает головку, смотрит завороженно, как выступает на ней капля смазки, размазывает её ладонью. Райхель гортанно стонет и довольно жмурится; это почему-то очень красиво, и Дани, уставившись на него, не сразу замечает, как Иври сзади притирается между ягодиц и стискивает пальцами бёдра.

И это вдруг возвращает его в реальность. В ту самую реальность, в которой он зажат между двумя бесцеремонными, решительными и возбуждёнными мужчинами, и пусть Дани не уступает им в комплекции, но именно они сейчас решают, что будет дальше. Именно они решают, что сделать с ним.

От осознания внутри всё дрожит и поджимаются пальцы на ногах. Это не по его, Дани, воле его привезли сюда; не он предложил секс — ему предложили. Принудили даже. 

Он откидывается назад, к Иври, не выпуская из рук члена, и покорно, как ему кажется, подставляется под чужие руки.

И когда мгновением спустя Райхель снова гладит его по груди, как тогда, сжимая пальцами сосок, Дани стонет уже не сдерживаясь.

Чужие руки — одна спереди, одна сзади — ложатся на плечи почти приятной тяжестью. Кажется, они давят, вынуждая опуститься... на колени? Дани вглядывается в лицо Райхеля, но ничего не может разобрать ни по потемневшим глазам, ни по лёгкой усмешке на изогнутых приоткрытых губах. Никто из них не произносит ни слова, и остаётся лишь догадываться, чего хотят от Дани. Если он опустится на колени, то херовина, которую он всё ещё машинально надрачивает, окажется прямо перед его глазами, и…

Ох.

Дани никогда не брал в рот. Это Иври был мастером в отсосах — но он ни разу не намекал на ответную услугу, ценя чувства Дани и понимая, что на такое он не решится. Но теперь он один против двоих, перевес сил не на его стороне, и остаётся только вопрос времени, как скоро именно в его рту окажется чей-то хер.

Нет, даже не чей-то, думает Дани, решительно сжимая губы. Ладони на плечах давят всё так же, и член Райхеля в руке вздрагивает — и всё совершенно определённо намекает на то, что он должен сделать в следующий момент.

О, нет, это не по своей воле он опускается на колени, не убирая руки. Нет, он не подаётся на прикосновение, когда Райхель с восхищённым вздохом обводит пальцами его рот. И голову запрокидывает только потому, что Иври сзади гладит по волосам, приглаживает жёсткими пальцами мокрые пряди. Не потому, что ему так нравится, что по спине стекает волна мурашек, дёргается член и из горла рвётся блаженный выдох.

Потом вдруг оказывается, что чужой член очень удобно ложится головкой на язык, раздвигая губы, и проталкивается глубже в рот; Дани так ошарашен, что ему даже не противно, просто... странно — гладко, скользко, солоно, потом вдруг слишком много, и во рту не остаётся места, становится сложно дышать, и это почти страшно, но почему-то пиздец как приятно на каком-то глубинном, животном уровне — а потом член выскальзывает изо рта, и Дани почти торопливо дёргает головой, насаживаясь снова.

— Осторожнее, — предупреждает откуда-то сверху Иври, но в голосе его слышен смех, а на затылок ложится ладонь, которая, в противовес словам, подталкивает вперёд, принуждает взять глубже. — У него это первый раз.

— В самом деле? — Голос у Райхеля заметно дрожит. — Ты никогда не пробовал этот рот?

Дани даже не пытается сосать, с непривычки и с таким большим размером всё равно не получится; он только подставляется, придерживая ствол рукой. Ему не должно быть приятно, его ебут в рот здоровенным хуём, но из горла всё равно рвётся задушенный довольный всхлип, собственный член дёргается в ответ на каждое скольжение чужой головки по языку... а когда на макушку ложится ещё и рука Райхеля, одобрительно поглаживая и оттягивая волосы, Дани невольно закрывает глаза и сдаётся окончательно.

— Ты что, мы даже не целовались, — усмехается Иври, насаживая Дани головой на член. — Он слишком гордый для этого.

Райхель заходится смехом, который перетекает в дрожащий стон, толкается глубже, перекрывая Дани кислород, а затем вытаскивает и мажет головкой по губам и щеке.

— Зря, — выдыхает он. Гладит Дани пальцами по губам, размазывая слюну, оттягивает щёку и отпускает. — Попробуй обязательно. Он хорош. Он...

«Он» очень сдерживается, чтобы не щёлкнуть зубами, намекая, что пальцы уже можно опять заменить; ведь для этого его поставили на колени, верно?

— Попробуй, — повторяет Райхель и тянет Дани за волосы, заставляя повернуть голову. — Иди сюда.

— Разве я мог когда-то тебе отказать... — с очевидно притворным вздохом отвечает Иври и неуловимо передвигается. — Дани, посмотри на меня.

Дани вскидывает голову так резко, что едва не сбрасывает ладонь Райхеля. Смотрит вверх: глаза у Иври, и без того чёрные, сейчас блестят незнакомым пьяным блеском, какого Дани не видел ещё никогда. Таким глазам отказать просто нет сил, и Дани открывает рот, подставляясь.

Иври охает.

Член у него не такой огромный, как у Райхеля, и гораздо более изящный, его даже почти получается сосать, помогая себе рукой. Дани снова тянут за волосы, направляя, и в это же время одобрительно, как ему кажется, водят пальцами по растянутым губам.

Это не должно быть _настолько_ приятно, Дани просто уверен. Нельзя кайфовать от собственной блядской покорности... Нельзя же?

— У него такой большой рот, — восхищённо шепчет Райхель, не убирая пальцев.

— Думаешь, он смог бы взять сразу... сразу два? — Иври толкается вперёд и давится стоном, когда Дани давится его членом.

— Смог бы, — уверенно отвечает Райхель. Дани не видит, где его вторая рука, но подозревает, что на заднице Иври, беспардонно гладит, или тискает... или уже лезет пальцами внутрь?

Дани стонет от одной только этой мысли.

Дани не осознаёт, сколько проходит времени вот так — когда в голове звенящая пустота, в ушах чужое частое дыхание мешается с собственным сдавленным, а во рту чужой член; просто в какой-то момент Иври толкается чаще и резче, сильнее тянет за волосы, почти до приятной отрезвляющей боли, и кончает. Сперма бьёт в нёбо, во рту поселяется горьковатый едкий привкус, и Дани должен, наверное, глотать, но не может, и, когда Иври вытаскивает член из его рта, следом тянется длинная белёсая нить; вязкое течёт и из уголка рта.

Иври расслабленно покачивается, и лицо у него неприкрыто довольное, даже... даже счастливое, насколько Дани может разглядеть; но всмотреться нет времени — перед лицом снова член Райхеля. Гладкая скользкая головка мажет по губам, и прежде, чем насадиться, Дани на секунду поворачивает голову и трётся об неё щекой. Райхель шипит, больно сжимает плечо Дани пальцами, вынуждая взять в рот.

— Ты красивый, — совершенно внезапно зачем-то сообщает Райхель. Дани не успел бы ответить, даже если бы захотел: его снова затыкают чужим хером, который на этот раз продвигается глубже и толкается как-то грубее — он едва успевает раскрыть рот так широко, чтобы не оцарапать его зубами.

Много позже, подумав, он осознает, что Райхель трахал его в рот очень даже осторожно, соизмеряя силы. Но сейчас ему много, слишком много, и трудно дышать, и в глазах собираются слёзы; Дани вцепляется рукой в бедро Райхеля, и тот в ответ одобрительно гладит его по волосам, не прекращая двигаться.

Дани задыхается и смаргивает влагу с ресниц. Он ничего не может сделать, не в силах даже о чём-то думать. Всё, что ему остаётся — беспомощно принимать, и из этой беспомощности постепенно появляется какое-то извращённое удовольствие. Оно всё растёт, мешается с удовольствием физическим, когда Дани обхватывает рукой собственный член и дрочит. Ему невыносимо стыдно дрочить на то, как его же натягивают ртом на хуй, но именно эта мысль плавит и ломает, от неё поджимаются яйца, от неё Дани кончает, содрогаясь и гортанно скуля. 

Райхель слышит его, вытаскивает член, давая вдохнуть, и быстро жёстко дрочит, второй рукой всё ещё держа его за волосы. Дани приоткрывает рот — как шлюха в дешёвом порно, мелькает в голове еле уловимая мысль, — и новая порция спермы прилетает на губы, на язык, на щёку. А следом Райхель проталкивает твёрдый пока ещё хер снова внутрь — и на этот раз до горла, заставляя протестующе извиваться и судорожно сглатывать; длится это всего пару секунд, но для Дани всё равно невыносимо долго.

Его заставляют подняться. Иври держит сзади, пока Райхель долго и самодовольно размазывает по губам и щекам Дани собственную сперму — в самом деле как со шлюхой из дешёвого порно, но нет сил и воли протестовать.

— Красивый, — повторяет зачем-то Райхель. Взгляд у него нечитаемый.

— Пошёл нахуй, — старательно артикулирует под его пальцами Дани, и Райхель тихо, почти польщённо смеётся.

Сверху снова льётся вода. На мытьё тоже нет сил, и Дани просто стоит, закрыв глаза, пока Иври и Райхель растирают по нему пахнущий свежестью гель для душа; подставляет лицо, чтоб с него смыли чужую сперму, перемешанную со слюной; отводит в сторону бедро, когда Иври сзади покушается со своим драным мылом на самое драгоценное и пока — но только, очевидно, пока — нетронутое.

Дани впадает в странное состояние, похожее на транс, в котором не стал бы сопротивляться, если бы ему прямо сейчас затолкали в жопу разом два хуя. Но это, конечно, физически невозможно, и всё, что он ощущает в следующие несколько долгих минут — это ласковые прикосновения двух пар рук. А потом Иври и Райхель прижимаются к нему с двух сторон и — Дани поверить не может — целуются, блядь, откровенно сосутся у него над плечом!

И от этого ёбаного перфоманса у Дани снова дёргается член.

***

Из открытого окна на террасу наконец веет не душной жарой, а всего лишь мягким, каким-то даже умиротворяющим теплом. Дани сидит прямо на полу, поджав под себя ноги и облокотившись прямо на узкий подоконник, и курит медленными долгими затяжками. Он вытащил пачку из сброшенных на пол в ванной джинсов, когда выползал из душа, вымытый до скрипа и расслабленный до состояния желе, но сами джинсы оставил валяться там же вместе с трусами. На себя он натянул чистую пару, одолженную у Иври.

По всем законам логики Дани должен сейчас посыпать пеплом голову, а не стряхивать его в гладкую стеклянную пепельницу, которую Иври держит дома только ради него; однако же внутри отчего-то поселяется то же блаженное умиротворение, что разлито в воздухе. Дани расслаблен, как и должно быть после качественной ебли — хотя не то чтобы он готов признать таковой произошедшее в душе, пускай и выебали его... качественно, да.

На мгновение Дани думается, что хер Райхеля достал не только до его горла, но и до мозгов и что-то в них основательно повернул — так, что теперь на самого Райхеля, который вольготно сидит на диване в чём мать родила, удаётся смотреть спокойно, не дёргаясь от злости. Это для Дани в новинку, и этой свежеобретённой способностью он пользуется по максимуму — разглядывает Райхеля, цепко и внимательно, во всей его непритязательной наготе. Хотя и смотреть-то не на что, казалось бы — он весь гладкий, без намёка на какой-либо рельеф, с по-женски тонкими руками и костлявыми коленками; создаётся впечатление, что на физические нагрузки он забил сразу же после похода за беретом. Ничего выдающегося на фоне Иври и самого Дани... кроме хуя, конечно же. Почему к нему при этом так тянет, почему его _хочется_ — загадка столетия.

Райхель наконец ловит его взгляд и смотрит в ответ — в кои-то веки спокойно, а не ехидно или развратно. На его лицо падает вечерний мягкий свет, и оттого его глаза, которые Дани запомнил совсем тёмными, выцветают до яркого, по-настоящему коньячного оттенка. Это... очаровывает, в этом есть даже какое-то волшебство; как будто Райхель на самом деле ведьма и умеет привораживать. И Дани когда-то вот так же приворожил.

Дани хочется высказать это вслух, но, видимо, язык после отсоса всё ещё заплетается, и выходит совсем иначе:

— Я думал, ты только глазами умеешь ебаться... — Он давится воздухом, слыша собственные слова, а Райхель только удивлённо приподнимает брови. — Ну, или что у тебя встаёт только на чёрных и надо быть эфиопом или малийцем, чтоб тебя завалить.

Райхель пару секунд обдумывает услышанное, а затем сухо смеётся, запрокинув голову, тем самым сиплым «кх-кх-кх», которое так долго не давало Дани спокойно жить.

— Чтобы меня, как ты говоришь, завалить, можно для начала хотя бы спросить, не желаю ли я быть заваленным, — отсмеявшись, отвечает он. — Я не такой избирательный, поверь.

— Ага, верю, — Дани выпускает дым, давит окурок о дно пепельницы, — но когда ты столько лет общаешься с одними только здоровенными неграми, возникают вопросы.

Райхель снова беззастенчиво ржёт, запрокинув голову и хлопая себя по колену. Это возмутительно — высмеивать абсолютно всё, что говорит Дани, — но в то же время выглядит... привлекательно?

— Спасибо за замечание, — отвечает он наконец. — Обязательно передам Майе, что она теперь здоровенный негр. И нет, дорогой мой, представь себе, я не сплю с теми, с кем работаю.

— Почему? — Дани заинтересованно приподнимается.

— А что я тогда буду сублимировать в музыку?

— Он врёт, — неожиданно раздаётся из дверей. — Нагло и бесстыже. Спит и ещё как… Я бы даже сказал, ебётся.

Иври проходит по собственной гостиной с максимальной грацией, на которую способен человек, одетый в одни только очки, падает на диван и беспардонно складывает ноги на Райхеля. Тот мгновенно по-хозяйски облапывает подставленные колени и наглаживает бёдра.

— Ну, да, действительно... — Дани смотрит на них с лёгкой завистью: он, может, тоже хотел бы, чтобы его гладили и тискали вот так, твёрдой рукой и почти без интимного подтекста. Но сказать об этом вслух — признаться в собственной слабости; остатки гордости не дают этого сделать. — Так и думал, что у вас ещё тогда что-то было.

— Почти случайно, — довольно жмурится Иври. — Я просто зажал его в углу гримёрной, чтобы немного подровнять брови, а у него случился стояк.

— Взаимный, — добавляет Райхель, щурясь почему-то в сторону Дани.

— Да... А дальше всё произошло само собой, — заканчивает Иври.

Дани смотрит, как он едва не весь выгибается под чужими руками, и ёрзает по прохладной плитке пола. Всё сильнее хочется вот так же.

— У тебя было столько красивых музыкантов, а ты потащил в постель чучело, — бурчит он чуть тише. — Вкусы у тебя, конечно...

— Спасибо большое, — усмехается Райхель. — Иди к нам?

— Зачем? — подозрительно щурится Дани.

— Тебе там холодно и неуютно. Иди сюда.

Голос у Райхеля остаётся таким же мягким, но где-то в самой глубине отчётливо проступает металлическая нотка; она вдруг так мощно резонирует у Дани под диафрагмой, что он поднимается на ноги практически мгновенно, не думая, не отдавая себе отчёта.

Так вот, значит, как он управляется со своим балаганом? Просто _говорит_ — и за ним идут?

До дивана остаётся пара шагов, когда Райхель лёгким движением скидывает с себя ноги Иври. Один шаг — и Дани хватают за руку, дёргают, буквально раскладывают, так что голова ложится на колени Райхелю, а ноги — к Иври. Дурацкая поза, не самая удобная, и чужое острое колено давит под лопатку, но Дани помнит: так и надо. Так и должно быть — неудобно. Это напоминание о том, что он пока ещё не съехал с катушек окончательно.

А потом в волосах оказывается рука Райхеля, и она гладит, и тянет, и заставляет запрокинуть голову, и это просто невыносимо приятно. Из горла Дани сами собой рвутся такие же довольные звуки, какие издавал минуту назад Иври.

Чёртов Райхель.

— Я, кстати, заказал суши, — вдруг сообщает Иври. Он держит руку поперёк лодыжек Дани, не давая сдвинуться с места — и это тоже правильно. Так и надо.

— Даже не спросил нас, — притворно ворчит Райхель.

— А что, ты имеешь против суши что-то личное? — фыркает Иври. — Или у кого-то из вас на голове отросла кипа и теперь вы боитесь королевских креветок?

— Суши — это как ебля в жопу, — неожиданно для самого себя подаёт окончательно осипший голос Дани. — Нравится не всем и не с первого раза. Иногда даже не со второго. 

Райхель одобрительно хмыкает и гладит по голове с чуть более сильным нажимом — так, что Дани охает.

— Всё верно, — улыбается он и кладёт вторую руку на грудь Дани, накрывая пальцами сосок — у него определённо какая-то маниакальная привязанность к этому жесту, но, пока это приятно, Дани не собирается протестовать. — Но я не это имел в виду. Ты заказал суши, которые привезут чёрт его знает когда...

— Обещали через полчаса максимум, — перебивает Иври таким же мягким тоном; его рука ползёт по ноге вверх, и это было бы почти щекотно, но по коже из-под неё разбегаются мурашки, и Дани дышит чаще.

— Они могут наобещать что угодно, — кивает Райхель и шевелит пальцами, вырывая у Дани вздох. — Ты обрекаешь нас _ждать_.

— Разве мы не можем подождать? — невинно уточняет Иври, расталкивая бёдра Дани в стороны и ныряя ладонью между ними.

— Мы — нет, — Райхель, не убирая левой руки из волос Дани, ведёт правой ниже, по животу, и затем накрывает уже приподнявшийся снова член прямо через трусы. — Мы и так ждали слишком долго, верно?

Дани дёргается всем телом. Отчего-то сейчас, когда его беззастенчиво мнут и тискают через бельё, ситуация кажется ему гораздо, гораздо более пошлой и развратной, чем бесхитростный, в общем-то, отсос в душе; он ёрзает задом по дивану, не в силах определиться, кому подставиться — Райхелю, наминающему хер и яйца, или Иври, который недвусмысленно трёт ребром ладони между ягодиц.

— Мы можем уйти в спальню и _подождать_ там, — предлагает Иври, не убирая руки. — Здесь уютно, но тесновато.

— Ты сам выбирал этот диван, — парирует Райхель. Он убирает руки, отчего Дани протестующе бурчит. — В следующий раз выбирай более мудро.

— Ещё предложи прийти втроём, чтобы примериться, — вырывается у Дани, за что Райхель, усмехнувшись, легонько шлёпает его по бедру — то ли в наказание за глупую шутку, то ли для того, чтоб поднялся.

Встав на ноги, Дани вдруг осознаёт, как подрагивают его колени, как пересохло во рту и как быстро забилось сердце. Нет никаких сомнений, к чему всё идёт — к чему его ведут. Подталкивают. Принуждают... От этой мысли против всякой логики дёргается член.

Иври выходит первым, словно бы показывая дорогу. Будто в этом есть необходимость: Дани может добраться туда с закрытыми глазами, да и Райхель идёт вполне уверенно, словно уже бывал здесь... Дани вспоминает, как эти двое пидоров целовались в душе и тискались пятью минутами ранее, и делает однозначный вывод — да, это явно не в первый раз и не для того, чтобы его подразнить. Так много и часто трогать друг друга могут только люди, которые друг с другом трахаются.

Райхель идёт на шаг впереди — вернее, плывёт, как всегда, покачивая бёдрами и расправив неподвижные плечи.

Дани просто не может удержать язык за зубами.

— Почему ты всё-таки ходишь, как... ну...

— Как беременная утка, — любезно подсказывает Иври, не оборачиваясь. — Обычно Дани зовёт это именно так.

Райхель останавливается в дверях спальни, бросает короткий взгляд через плечо и морщит нос. Это даже мило; хотя разве это нормально — видеть что-то милое в человеке, который вот-вот завалит тебя и выебет?

— Как беременная... утка? — со смешком переспрашивает он. — Интересно. Это всё из-за инструмента. Он тяжёлый, понимаешь, и чтобы его носить...

— А-а-а, — Дани выразительно опускает глаза и кивает на «инструмент», уже внушительно вставший. — С этим-то неудивительно, что тебя так перекосило...

Райхель непонимающе приподнимает брови, но уже через секунду заходится смехом; следом наконец фыркает и Иври.

— Ну, по крайней мере, этот инструмент точно не назовёшь «самым отстойным в мире», — добавляет он, отсмеявшись.

Смех разбирает Дани до того самого момента, как он оказывается вплотную к кровати.

У Иври чудовищно большая кровать. Это даже не кинг-сайз, а... Кинг-сайз, на котором поместился бы царь Соломон со всеми его жёнами. Дани, впрочем, изучил эти гектары вдоль и поперёк: сколько раз его возили по этим простыням грудью или лопатками, сколько раз он проверял упругость этого матраца в коленно-локтевой и сколько раз утыкался лицом в эти подушки — не сосчитать.

Но сегодня всё по-другому.

Тогда он легко мог отказаться: Иври свой, Иври понял бы и ограничился, допустим, дрочкой... наверное. Дани никогда не приходилось отказываться от ебли на этой кровати. Но сегодня даже этого права у него нет: каждое его движение ловят две пары тёмных жадных глаз, которые приковывают к месту, не дают открыть пересохшего рта и сказать что-либо.

И Дани просто падает спиной на кровать, зажмуриваясь.

Будь что будет.

Секунду, две, три ничего не происходит; затем матрац прогибается под тяжестью ещё одного тела — или двух? — и на бёдра Дани опускаются чужие бёдра. Чьи-то руки гладят и мнут плечи — Дани не может определить, чьи именно, он не смеет открыть глаза, а сканера отпечатков пальцев на нём, к сожалению, не стоит. Зато стоит кое-что другое, абсурдно думает он.

Руки медлят. Руки трогают без давления, без принуждения к чему-то, и Дани опасно расслабляется. Где-то совсем близко та грань, за которой бесчувственная ебля превращается в занятия любовью, и это совсем не их случай. Но руки ладят так приятно, так уверенно, что хочется забыться, податься на ласку и...

Вторая пара рук вдруг появляется у его головы. Одна сразу же оказывается в волосах — и Дани узнаёт хватку Райхеля, которую теперь не перепутает ни с чьей; вторая ладонь лезет под спину и давит, зставляя приподняться...

И вот он уже лежит спиной на груди Райхеля, а Иври седлает его бёдра, притираясь членом к члену через ткань трусов.

Его окружили — снова. 

У Дани перехватывает дыхание. Ему жарко. Он бессильно взмахивает руками и, смирившись, кладёт их на плечи Иври. Тот одобрительно улыбается и в ответ тянется к груди Дани, и это уже даже не смешно — эта зараза передаётся по воздуху?

Но чёрт возьми, Иври давит пальцами, сжимает и крутит так идеально, что Дани забывает обо всём и может лишь дёргаться, хватая ртом воздух и поскуливая от болезненного извращённого удовольствия.

— Почему тебя нельзя целовать? — неожиданный шёпот обжигает ухо. В ту же секунду руки Райхеля оказываются на его локтях и с выверенной силой прижимают их к бокам.

— Потому что... — Дани задыхается, и язык его не слушается. В комнате слишком жарко. — Я... не... пидор...

Слова даются с огромным трудом. В голове туман; стояк и не думает опадать даже от боли.

— Странная логика, — Райхель мажет губами по щеке Дани и вдруг, наклонив голову, сжимает зубы на плече.

Дани дёргается и почти вскрикивает, но Райхель не отпускает; вместо этого он прижимается ещё и губами, явно намереваясь оставить засос.

И... ещё один ближе к шее? И... ещё?

Дани уже не в силах ясно соображать. С каждым укусом в кровь будто что-то впрыскивают, какой-то яд, от которого мурашки по всему телу, и жар, и дрожь, и хочется наконец уже, чтоб перестали дразнить...

Чтоб выебали.

Ни за что на свете у Дани не повернётся язык сказать об этом. Даже сейчас.

Райхелю уже не нужно держать его за локти — Дани послушно держит их сам; оттого его гладят, трогают, тискают уже в четыре руки, и в какой-то момент он перестаёт ощущать, где чьи... Кто гладит по горлу, словно нащупывая пульс, а кто лезет под резинку трусов... Чьи зубы терзают левое плечо, чьи — правое...

Звонок в дверь отдаётся в ушах по-настоящему физической болью.

— Это что же... — Райхель трогает зубами выступающий позвонок у основания шеи Дани и лижет следы от зубов. — Полчаса?

— Меньше... — Иври прижимается губами к ключице Дани. — Надо открыть.

— Оденься, — Райхель зарывается носом в волосы Дани и перехватывает его рукой вокруг груди.

— Ну уж нет, я пойду голый и уговорю курьера присоединиться, —хмыкает Иври, но в то же мгновение слезает с бёдер Дани и сдёргивает с него трусы.

Дани разлепляет ресницы; от возбуждения слегка кружится голова. 

— Только не смейте развлекаться тут без меня! — кричит Иври уже от двери. 

Райхель щекотно выдыхает в волосы Дани и обнимает уже двумя руками... Нет, нет, не обнимает, держит и не выпускает, на последних остатках рассудка поправляет он самого себя. 

— Ты его не послушаешь... да? — сипит он и чувствует, как дёргается прижатый к спине горячий и твёрдый член. 

— Ну, как я могу... — Райхель снимает Дани с себя и почти нежно укладывает на кровать, а сам слезает с неё и скрывается из поля зрения. 

Дани знает, где Иври хранит смазку, но не собирается сообщать об этом. Впрочем, Райхелю это, кажется, и не нужно: он приносит искомое с уверенным, даже самодовольным видом. 

Похоже, не только даниными частями тела мяли этот матрац. 

— Я же... — Дани выдыхает; угар возбуждения немного отпускает его, и в голове проясняется. — Я же вижу, что ты... задумал. 

Райхель подползает к нему и... подмигивает? Дани недоумённо моргает, но послушно разводит ноги. 

— Иври попросил не ебаться без него, — напоминает Райхель. Он устраивается на коленях прямо между раздвинутых бёдер, а в следующее мгновение, подхватив его под зад, подтаскивает ближе к себе. — Но насчёт всего остального Иври ничего не говорил. 

— Что ты... — Дани ёрзает — вопросительно, как он надеется — и мнёт пальцами простыню под собой, а затем забывает, что хотел сказать, когда Райхель мнёт одной рукой его яйца, второй наглаживает бёдра с внутренней стороны и недвусмысленно подбирается выше. 

—Как тебе больше нравится? — спрашивает он. 

Дани нравится быстро, грубовато и без лишней болтовни; впрочем, когда Райхель дрочит ему, это тоже очень даже ничего. И когда в это же время в жопе орудуют пальцы и оказывается какое-то запредельное количество смазки — это тоже хорошо, и Дани стонет, дёргая бёдрами. 

Всё-таки Райхель задумал недоброе, решает он, потому что слишком близко от задницы сейчас чужой хер, слишком просто заменить им пальцы, и в какой-то момент Дани думает, что это было бы даже неплохо, но пальцы — это тоже приятно, особенно когда Райхель вставляет их почти бесцеремонно и прямо-таки трахает ими, и... 

— Я так и знал. 

Матрац прогибается под весом третьего тела. Дани распахивает глаза — когда только успел закрыть — и видит, как Иври устраивается позади Райхеля, обнимает его за плечи и кусает в шею — но далеко не так крепко, как тот кусал Дани. И всё же тот резко вздыхает и сбивается с ритма.

— Сцена ревности? — Райхель оборачивается к Иври, мажет губами по его губам. — Обидно, что два твоих любовника про тебя совсем забыли?

— Что ты, — смеётся Иври, — посмотреть я тоже не против. 

— Только посмотреть? Не хочешь быть первым? — притворно удивляется Райхель. Дани возмущённо дёргается, когда тот убирает руку с члена и вместо этого вцепляется в бедро, но теперь пальцы внутри движутся особенно резко, и их как-то непозволительно много, и не собирается же этот ублюдок засунуть в него всю руку?..

— Я и так был у него первым, — смеётся Иври. — А он всё это время хотел тебя. Я уважаю желания своих партнёров, помнишь? Хочет — пусть получит.

— Хорошо... — тянет Райхель и снова лезет к Иври сосаться.

Как будто забыл, что они собрались тут, чтобы ебать Дани, а не чтобы тискаться друг с другом...

— Эй, я тут скоро усну, — бурчит Дани, тщетно пытаясь пихнуть Райхеля коленом... ну хоть куда-нибудь. Но, как ни странно, это срабатывает.

— Нет, — усмехается Райхель, а Иври добавляет:

— Поверь, уснёшь ты точно нескоро.

Райхель вытаскивает пальцы и медлит, жмурясь; Дани не видно, отчего так, он неудобно дёргает шеей, чтоб рассмотреть — оказывается, Иври щедро выдавливает Райхелю на хер смазку и растирает её. Как будто в Дани уже не залито с полстакана.

Он не успевает додумать. Иври убирает руку, Райхель в ту же секунду берётся за свой инструмент, примеривается, мазнув пару раз по промежности, и...

— Блядь! — орёт Дани, а следом срывается на сиплый скулёж.

Это оказывается больно. Дани привык к члену Иври, к тому, что от него тянет и жжёт, но сейчас его будто на кол, блядь, насаживают, и Дани дёргается всем телом; Райхель же бесстрастно наваливается сверху, вцепляется крепче в бедро Дани своими железными, по ощущениям, пальцами, и просовывает свою херовину глубже.

Дани вздрагивает и задыхается. Он хочет схватить Райхеля за волосы на затылке, чтоб дёрнуть, чтоб тому тоже было больно, но пальцы беспомощно скользят по едва пробивающемуся ёжику щетины. А Райхель, толкуя его жест по-своему, вдруг склоняется и впечатывает свой ужасный кукольный рот в губы Дани.

И Дани не находит сил ему сопротивляться.

Райхель не просто целует, нет, кто бы сомневался — он лезет в рот языком, не боясь его лишиться, но вместо этого, напротив, лишает остатков воли. Дани мычит ему в губы, жмурится, смаргивает внезапные слёзы и сдаётся. Вцепляется в плечи, не пытаясь оттолкнуть, и... если бы слушались сейчас ноги, сжал бы бока коленями.

И вдруг ловит себя на мысли, что отвечает на поцелуй.

Откуда-то изнутри, из-под диафрагмы, до которой, по ощущениям, этот хер не достаёт всего чуть-чуть, поднимается слабая, но всё растущая волна грязного, стыдного удовлетворения. Так — надо, так — правильно, именно этого он всегда и хотел, именно такой обжигающей боли, которая прокатывается под кожей, когда Райхель, замерев на пару секунд, движется назад и снова вперёд. Это — та самая, настоящая ебля, и Дани продёргивает мучительным кайфом; этот кайф не связан с удовольствием физическим, нет, он идёт не от опавшего члена, он идёт откуда-то из глубины грязной, извращённой души, захватывает его целиком и лишает возможности мыслить, говорить и чувствовать что-то кроме языка во рту, пальцев на бёдрах и непрерывно движущегося хуя в жопе.

Дани не сразу осознаёт, что воет, воет на остатках голоса, и выгибается, подставляясь, подмахивая даже — чтобы ещё глубже, ещё жёстче, ещё...

— Ещё, — не помня себя, выдавливает он вслух. 

И чувствует губами, что Райхель в ответ улыбается. 

И наваливается сильнее, буквально складывая его пополам.

Он ебёт размашисто, с оттяжкой, вытаскивая член почти целиком и резко загоняя обратно; по залитой внутрь смазке он движется так хорошо, что Дани поскуливает на каждом толчке. Ему всё ещё, наверное, больно, но боль уходит на второй план, мешаясь с кайфом — теперь и физическим... Каждый толчок отзывается в члене, и Дани не может думать, почему. У него в голове первозданный вакуум, в котором против всех законов слышны звуки — собственных стонов и чужого рваного дыхания. Ему мучительно хорошо, ему хочется...

Хочется...

Его резко вздёргивают, не снимая с члена, и вот он уже сидит на коленях Райхеля. Тот перестаёт двигаться; Дани разлепляет мокрые ресницы, хочет возмутиться, но чужие руки — две пары рук, откуда, зачем — приподнимают его, держа за бёдра, и опускают, насаживают, как бабочку на булавку. И ещё раз, и ещё, а потом вдруг пропадают, и Дани по инерции сам приподнимается на дрожащих, непослушных ногах, и опускается, потому что это слишком хорошо, и ему хочется, хочется, хочется, чтобы это продолжалось...

Чтобы даже когда совсем не осталось сил, его вертели, как марионетку, и ебали — лишь бы эта восхитительная сладкая боль продолжала обжигать изнутри... 

Горячее рваное дыхание вдруг раздваивается, и уха касаются губы Иври, и сам Иври прижимается сзади, грудью к спине. Мажет членом между ягодиц раз, другой, будто тоже примеривается; Дани едва замечает это движение, оно слишком мягкое и неуловимое против мощных толчков Райхеля...

Который вдруг замедляется. 

Вытаскивает член полностью и заталкивает обратно подозрительно медленно. 

Держит Дани за бедро, когда тот пытается приподняться и насадиться обратно. 

Член Иври теперь уже практически прижимается к основанию ствола Райхеля, и они ведь не думают сделать это, правда, не думают, не... 

Ещё одна скользкая головка, такая же чудовищно огромная по ощущениям, прижимается к дырке, давит, проталкивается внутрь вдоль второго, неподвижного сейчас члена — и Дани орёт, выжигая остатки воздуха из груди, орёт на разрыв связок, потому что прежняя боль теперь кажется лишь слабыми отголосками. Его ошпаривает расплавленным, пронизывает так нестерпимо, что слёзы текут непрерывно; он дёргается, зажатый между двумя телами, и роняет голову на плечо Райхеля

Два хуя движутся туда и обратно ещё медленнее и мучительнее, и к концу Дани уже едва осознаёт себя; он почти не дышит, висит между Иври и Райхелем безвольной куклой — как будто не этого хотел раньше... Он безголосо скулит и всхлипывает, и даже когда его приподнимают и опускают обратно, когда от промежности вверх поднимается новая невыносимо жгучая волна, он не в силах отреагировать. 

Он тонет в этой огненной лаве. Тонет и горит одновременно, погружаясь всё глубже с каждым толчком двух пульсирующих раскалённых стволов. 

Иври сзади тянет за волосы, приподнимая голову, а второй рукой водит по мокрому от пота боку и бедру. Райхель держит за талию с другой стороны, впивается пальцами, будто хочет отвлечь болью от боли, а затем, вместе с очередным толчком, накрывает рот Дани своим, глуша и без того тихий всхлип. Он не то что целует — просто прижимается губами к губам, отрывается, жарко выдыхает и прикасается вновь.

Ему, наверное, очень солоно.

Дани не помнит, не считает, сколько ещё его натягивают на два огромных хуя, едва не разрывая напополам; лишь в какой-то момент он проваливается в странную, неправильную, испорченную нирвану, где перед глазами бело, в ушах звучит лишь чужое дыхание, а тело ощущает лишь бесконечные повторяющиеся толчки.

А потом Иври вытаскивает член, а Райхель дрожит всем телом и сбивается с ритма, и Дани дрожит тоже, потому что невыносимые ощущения вдруг отпускают из своей удушающей хватки, и он хватает ртом воздух, распахивая глаза. Он, кажется, готов кончить только от этого — не членом, нет, но каждым нервным окончанием. И, словно ощутив это, мгновением спустя кончает Райхель — он крупно дрожит, едва слышно стонет и уже натурально впивется в рот Дани. Следом выплёскивается Иври, всё также прижимаясь со спины.

Дани горячо, липко и всё ещё хочется плакать — но теперь уже от облегчения, когда и второй член пропадает из его растраханной дырки.

Он всё ещё не в силах пошевелиться самостоятельно; он только чувствует, что его держат, поворачивают, укладывают на кровать. Под щекой оказывается прохладная, совершенно прекрасная на ощупь подушка, и Дани зарывается в неё носом.

Его снова гладят — медленно и как-то слишком бережно для людей, которые его только что совершенно безжалостно ебали. Но на ласку тело непроизвольно отзывается, Дани тянется к рукам, судорожно дышит и жмурится. И распахивает глаза, когда кто-то — Иври, понимает он, когда пальцы нащупывают шелковистые чёрные волосы — берёт его член в рот и совершенно восхитительно облизывает и сосёт.

Дани стонет на остатках голоса; он бессильно подаётся вперёд, едва-едва толкаясь в рот Иври. Но его бережно удерживают за талию, и следом между ягодиц появляются пальцы Райхеля. Они гладят, трогают, ласкают горящую дырку, из которой течёт перемешанная со смазкой, ещё не остывшая сперма, и это ужасно, это непристойно и пошло...

Это против всякой логики возбуждает как пиздец — даже после всего, что сегодня ощутил Дани.

Иври пропускает почти полностью вставший член Дани до горла, и мысли вылетают из головы, и Дани даже всё равно, когда Райхель размазывает по его бёдрам сперму. Физический кайф так гладко, так правильно мешается с отголосками утихающей боли, это почти невыносимо хорошо; пальцы Райхеля орудуют внутри, уже не трахают, а просто толкаются и гладят, но даже этого хватает, чтобы усилить и углубить нарастающее удовольствие.

Потом они разом отстраняются, и Дани стонет уже недовольно; но его разворачивают на спину, и просовывают подушку под поясницу, и отводят в сторону одну ногу...Дани не успевает понять, когда, как, но на его члене снова рот Иври, а в жопе уже не пальцы Райхеля, а... язык?

Блядь, блядь, блядь, и как ему не противно, он грёбаный извращенец, он лижет по кругу и лезет языком внутрь, и добавляет пальцы, и это ужас, и это так приятно... Дани выгибается всем телом, и Иври кладёт руку ему на живот, прижимая к кровати, но не прекращает сосать. Это так хорошо, так ужасно, развратно, невыносимо приятно, что Дани заходится беззвучным воем, дёргается, как под током, и бессильно сжимает и разжимает кулаки.

Оргазм подступает не резкой волной, как обычно бывало, а подбирается медленно, почти агонизирующе; удовольствие течёт под кожей, плавит, обжигает каждый нерв, стекается в низ живота — и это снова почти больно, когда Дани кончает, и так мощно, что мозг не выдерживает перегрузки — перед глазами вспыхивает белым, а потом темнеет.

Дани приходит в себя, но себя ощущает с трудом. Он осознаёт, что лежит на кровати, раскинув руки и ноги морской звездой, что кто-то сидит рядом и гладит его по волосам. Тело кажется невесомым, по коже волнами прокатываются мурашки, между ног всё ещё слабо ноет и пульсирует, и свести бёдра невозможно.

— Красивый, — раздаётся над ухом голос — это Райхель, значит, расселся тут и гладит бесчувственного Дани.

—Пошёл нахуй, — уже привычно бормочет в ответ Дани, не чувствуя внутри ни капли злобы, только тяжёлое, приятное удовлетворение.

— Идём тебя отмывать? — предлагает Райхель, затем тормошит легонько за плечо, когда Дани не отвечает сразу.

— Я не встану ещё лет сто, — цедит наконец Дани, хотя очень хочется и вымыться, и курить. — Ты вымазал — ты и отмывай.

Райхель тихонько смеётся, подхватывает Дани под руки и помогает встать — а затем практически тащит его в ванную на себе. Там ждут Иври и набранная ванна; Дани всегда дразнил его за то, что тот не мог обойтись одним душем, как все нормальные люди, но сейчас понимает, зачем и ради чего она тут стоит.

Ему так хорошо в воде, что он даже не обращает внимание, когда Иври и Райхель начинают лизаться, сев на бортик. В конце концов, это даже красиво.

После они перебираются на диван в гостиной. Райхель, целомудренно одетый в позаимствованные в хозяйском гардеробе трусы, снова укладывает Дани головой и плечами к себе на колени, а Иври совершенно бесстыжим образом водружает ему на живот коробку с суши.

— Я вам что, девочка, на которой сервируют еду? — возмущается было он, но Райхель, хитро подмигнув, заталкивает ему в раскрытый рот ролл. Соевый соус капает на подбородок и уголок губ, и Райхель собирает капли пальцами — так, что Дани едва не давится.

— Райхель, — немного невнятно, жуя, возмущается Иври. — Прекрати. Нельзя пихать в человека против его воли!

Райхель с усмешкой морщит нос; Дани не успевает даже прожевать, а во рту оказывается ещё один ролл.

— Ненавижу вас обоих, — сообщает он, прожевав. — Пидоры.

— Конечно, душа моя, как скажешь, — медоточиво тянет Иври, взмахивая в воздухе палочками.

— И ты нам тоже очень нравишься, — добавляет Райхель.

Дани ёрзает головой по его коленкам, поворачивается вбок — и под щекой оказывается тёплый, даже в спокойном состоянии крупный член. Который после всего, что сегодня было, Дани, видимо, может получить в любой момент. От этого осознания странно теплеет внутри.

Он поворачивается, ловя губами ещё один ролл, и думает, что этих двоих, конечно, убить мало, но убийство может подождать. И подождать долго.


End file.
